Hearts for the Heartless
by Fingernachoes
Summary: Saix is a lycan has a whole pack after him. Now he's looking for a mate, that is strong enough to fend off the pack and will love him forever, making him feel as if he actually has a heart. XemSai, werewolf AU, OOC
1. Prologue: Midnight Brawlers

** Well, 1st of all, I was not intending this to become an actual story. It was just an RPG that me and Zemdem did on Gaia; and we ended up loving it a lot (even though we JUST started it) **

** Soooo hither you are...Hearts for the Heartless...enjoy my pretties. x) **

** Prologue: Midnight Brawlers**

I fell on my knees again as he punched my stomach for the fourth time. I was surprised, as much as he was that I wasn't coughing out blood yet. "You little shit!" he growled, kicking my temple. "Why don't you fucking die?"

I got up, raised my tail, and swayed the very tip of it. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?" I growled back, baring my teeth. "You know what you did!" he snapped, swaying his own tail the same motion as mine.

He then went to punch me in the face, but I quickly grabbed onto his wrist, slamming him into the concrete wall. "Actually, no, I don't. Mind explaining?" I asked. He got out of my grip and pushed me back. "You fucking killed them!" he screamed. My tail stopped swaying, "...wh-what?".

"Don't play dumb, mother fucker! You fucking _slaughtered_ them last full moon!"

I began to freak out. I just started transforming into a wolf not too long ago, and every time I wake up, I never remember anything that happened.

"You know the fucking rules, bitch. And now you gotta pay the ultimate consequence!" He pushed me into the wall and bit onto my shoulder. I howled in pain and pushed him off me, kneeing him in the stomach.

He was doubled over in pain, which was enough time for me to escape, and go back to my pack. I hope they would understand.

And for the first time since my mate died I felt a tear run down my face

_Please...please make them understand. _

**Wow 0.o This is reeeeaaally short **

**Saix: Ooooohhh that's what she said!**

**Moi: *rolls eyes* oh grow up. Anyways, I shall start writing the first chappy vurrry soon**

**Xemnas: When do I come up?**

**Moi: Soon Mansex, soon. **

**Saix: LOL! …...who's the guy? **

**Moi: some werewolf guy.**

**Xemnas: Jacob Black? **

**Moi: …...stfu and NO!**

**Saix: hahaa!**

**Moi: R&R peeps! No flames!**


	2. Chapter I: Stray

**Disclaimer: I own NO Kingdom Hearts characters. The only ones that I _do _own are the ones in Saix's pack.**

**NOTE!: This story has XigDem in it, and is explained in this chapter! **

**Chapter I: Stray**

"It's against the law." The brunette girl said as Saix stood in front of her, his whole pride and dignity going down the drain.

"But...Alpha, I...I-I just began transforming." Saix murmured.

"I understand that, Saix. But, unfortunately, that doesn't matter." she replied.

One beta with a mess of black hair and deep cerulean eyes grimaced in protest, "Jame, give the kid a break. We _all _killed at least _someone _first time we transformed. It's just instinct."

"I understand that, but, none of us killed another wolf. And you are to call me Alpha, not my real name"

"well one, I _highly _doubt that _no wolf_ has ever killed another lycan _ever_, and two, your real name's Jamie, not Jame; so I technically didn't say your real name."

Jamie sighed in frustration. It was half-breeds like _him_ she couldn't stand. "You know what I mean. And do not dare to go against the laws, Zeke. You know better."

"Well we're not here to talk about me," the beta murmured. "All I'm sayin is that this kid _just _started transforming, and I think it's bullshit that you're gonna kick him out just because of _one _small fucking mistake."

"Well, that _one _small fucking mistake is our _lives._ You know the law. It states that if a lycan kills another lycan, then that pack has the ability to kill the murderer, even if it means killing their whole pack as well. Jane just had puppies. We cannot let them get near us. And running away will do no good." Jamie explained.

Zeke didn't even try to reply. He just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Saix sighed and closed his eyes. "I...understand Alpha...I'll go now. I'm...sorry for my heinous act." 

The cerulean half-breed's eyes widened. "S-Sai..." he whimpered, "N-no...you're not serious are you?"

"We all kill at least _someone_, Zeke. You were right about that. But," He sighed and turned around, "Unlike you, the first person we end up killing before we learn how to control our instincts is not a human being, but a creature of our kind. So, I bid you adieu." The bluenette smiled to himself, letting a tear fall down his face. He then stuck his head up, trying to show some amount of pride, and went out of the house where they reside.

…...

The cold went rain hit Saix harshly as he banged on his best friend's door. Finally, after five minutes on knocking it and ringing the doorbell repeatedly, the mull-hawked teen opened the door. "D-Demyx" the bluenette whimpered, streaming out tears.

"Saix? Oh my god why are you here? What's wrong? What happened to you?" He asked and let the lycan in.

Saix sniffed, sat down and hugged a pillow. "I-i got kicked outta the pack..." he whimpered.

"WHAT? Why?"

"I killed a lycan...two of 'em actually. They're both from the same pack and Jamie didn't want our pack to be in danger since Jane just gave birth the other day to five healthy full-breeds." Saix explained.

"Ohhh man. I'm so sorry dude. I guess you can live here now. Xiggy don't mind you."

"Of course.."

"Well dude you can sleep in the guest room. And since the first day of school is tomorrow I suggest you get some rest." Demyx replied.

"You too man. By how red you look I don't think you and Xig weren't just dreaming." Saix replied.

"Hey shuddup you know how crazy lycans can be." Demyx exclaimed and Saix chuckled. Xigbar was a lycan who got kicked out of his pack for killing another lycan. The alpha fought him, ended up loosing his tail and his eye, but won the fight to the death. "Anyways; I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm really tired."

Saix nodded and went to the guest room as Demyx went to his own room.

…...

Saix groaned as his cell phone alarm went off for the first time in three months. He could barely sleep last night. He was too afraid that some pack member was gonna come in and kill him. Then he thought about his mate...

The bluenette snapped out of his thoughts and got up hurriedly, putting some clothes on (he pack his shit before leaving the pack).

…...

"Hey cool you're in almost all my classes." Demyx said comparing his and Saix's schedule to one another on their bus ride. "So...Since you're now transforming, does that mean that you'll be an immortal...?"

Saix nodded.

"So...what's the difference between full-breeds and half-breeds?"

"Full-breeds are like me and Xigbar. We were born a lycan and don't start transforming until we reach a certain age. Half-breeds are ones who are transformed from another lycan who has bitten them as a wolf. Full-breeds all have yellow eyes and pointy ears, half-breeds don't." Saix explained, (A/N: Just felt like throwing out that info so no one will get confused) "Speaking of which, if Xigbar's planning to keep you forever, then, is he gonna bite you anytime soon."

Demyx nodded. "He said right after I graduate. I'm happy but, then again I'm scared."

"I know how that is bro. Well we could start an awesome pack then."

"Yeah and you can get a mate."

Saix smiled and nodded. _Hopefully one just like him._ He thought as more thoughts of his deceased mate went through his mind.

…...

I hated English, and the worst thing to start of the day was the subject you hate the most. I didn't understand why I have to pay attention to this. I already know how to speak the language fluently, so what the hell was the point of having a whole subject about it that was useless.

I thought this through, how stupid and lame it was, and how much I hated how fucking early school started, and how much sleep I'll really be able to get living with Xigbar and Demyx. I thought of everything and anything that helped get what happened last night out of my head.

And what really helped the most was when my Adonis teacher walked in.

And the _only _thing that through my head was:

_Fuck him. Fuck him now. _

**LOLOLOLOLZ I'm vurry funny lolol. **

**Anyways that was my random filler chapter that pretty much gives you few background info of this story. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Oh yeah, and pleeazze read my other story Fall For You, I needs more people reading it it's sooooo cute so check it out! =3 **


End file.
